Segredos da família Cullen
by BiaSFA
Summary: Como seria a vida na casa Cullen se Carlisle fosse um pai extremamente abusivo? Eles teriam chance de ter uma adolescência normal algum dia? #Sexo #Violência #Distorção de valores #Incesto #Spankfic
1. Chapter 1

**ESTA FICTION NÃO ESTÁ RECOMENDADA PARA MENORES DE 18 ANOS E CONTÉM CENAS DE SEXO, VIOLÊNCIA, ISTORÇÃO DE VALORES E INCESTO!**

**SE ALGUM DOS TEMAS APRESENTADOS TE INCOMODA, POR FAVOR, PROCURE OUTRA LEITURA!**

**Sim, a votação teve que terminar! Felizmente, deu tempo de fazer a apuração justa e começar essa nova fiction! Queria de novo agradecer a Runa pelo tempo e paciência (e ajuda também) e dizer que sim, eu estou feliz de estar de volta para todas!**

**Amo todas! **

POVESME

Existiam muitas coisas na nossa vida no Clã Cullen. Eu era mãe de 6 filhos lindos e esposa de um homem com uma opinião complicada. Eu sempre pensei que um dia Carlisle mudaria, mas agora eu já passava a rezar por sua morte. Era difícil esperar por uma morte que não viria para ele, pelo menos nem tão cedo. Quantos anos eu ainda ia ver todos os horrores? Que promessas eu poderia fazer para filhos que não cresceriam nunca?

O dia amanheceu frio em Forks, como sempre. Isabella tinha se unido à família fazia pouco tempo e agora entendia melhor a obediência que os irmãos tinham. Não era respeito, era medo. Carlisle não era um marido terrível, na verdade a gente pouco fazia sexo ou se falava. Ele me dava dinheiro para manter a casa e quando podia, me levava em eventos bons. Eu poderia aguentar aquela vida se não fossem as crianças.

Enquanto eu descia as escadas para começar a organizar a sala para meus filhos que logo iam acordar para ir para a escola, eu ouvi gemidos distantes, provavelmente vindos do quarto das meninas. Minha vontade era de ir até lá, mas se eu bem entendia os gemidos, eles eram de Rosalie e ela preferia juntar os próprios cacos sozinha.

O primeiro a descer e me ver arrumando algumas almofadas no sofá foi Emmett. Ele parecia um pouco sorridente hoje, o que sempre me deixava feliz. Ele veio até mim, me deu um beijo carinhoso e suspirou.

- Eu posso tirar um 10 hoje em algebra. – Falou orgulhoso. – Sei que posso.

- E vai tirar. – Eu falei sorrindo. – Boas coisas acontecem quando você estuda, filho.

Então o olhar preocupado dele se virou para os gemidos que antes eu tinha ouvido.

- Eu vou cuidar dela. – garanti. – Não se preocupe.

- Eu posso ficar também, não ir pra escola e...

- Você vai pra escola. – Falei séria. – Pode deixar que eu resolvo ela sozinha.

Na noite anterior Rosalie foi tomar banho e Carlisle entrou no banheiro. Ela gritou com ele, revoltada como sempre, e depois a coisa deve ter esquentado. Eu ainda não tinha ido ver ela depois do incidente, pois eu já estava no quarto e Carlisle não permitia. Hoje, porém, ele ia trabalhar, e eu veria a menina.

- Emmett... - Suspirei. – Vai tomar café e escola.

- Sim, mãe...

Logo depois que eu disse isso, Jasper e Edward desceram em silêncio absoluto e me deram um beijo também.

- Quando eu puder eu vou... – Jasper disse com ódio.

- Filho, vai tomar café.

Ele me fez uma careta e eu passei a mão nos cabelos dele, mesmo sabendo que esse tipo de carinho o incomodava.

- Está machucado ainda?

- Não, mãe.

- Não minta pra mim, menino...

Jasper acabou dando de ombros.

As meninas iam demorar um pouco mais, imaginei, estavam se vestindo e se arrumando. Pelo menos isso.

Carlisle desceu as escadas e se virou justamente para Jasper.

- Que cara é essa?

- Nada Senhor.

- Excelente. Eu ponho comida na sua mesa, então não quero saber dessa cara.

Não responda, Jasper, por favor, não responda. Eu pensei.

- Você não faz nada além de arruinar a vida dessa família.

Ótimo, pensei. Ele estava perdido.

- Carlisle...por favor ... – Eu me meti no meio.

- SAIA, ESME, SAIA AGORA ANTES QUE...

- NÃO OUSE ENCOSTAR NELA. – Jasper gritou.

Mas ele nunca tinha encostado em mim, mas se eu ficasse no meio, como já tinha ficado antes, eles apanham mais. Como mãe, era muito difícil virar as costas e quando eu vi as meninas descendo, ainda mais Alice, eu olhei com firmeza.

- Saiam pelos fundos. – Falei.

Alice ia sair de coração partido, mas não ia ficar na frente do pai, pelo bem de Jasper. A última vez que ela tinha ficado, Carlisle bateu no menino de um jeito que eu nem gosto de lembrar.

Eu subi as escadas rapidinho enquando eu via Carlisle segurando Jasper pela blusa e procurei o quarto de Rosalie. Ia ser um dia cheio.

Eu era mãe dela, então não tinha o costume de bater na porta. Entrei, liguei a luz (porque todas as cortinas estavam fechadas) e encostei a porta para abafar os sons da surra de Jasper.

- Oi querida.

Ela estava acordada, agarrada em cobertores, deitada e com uma cara enorme de choro.

Eu me aproximei com cuidado, como quem se aproxima de um animal preso em uma armadilha e sentei na cama. Sempre era difícil ver ela assim, não que eu gostasse de ver os outros, mas Rosalie era sempre mais difícil e mais dolorido.

- Muito bem, querida, olhe pra mim.

Ela conhecia o processo, e olho a contra-gosto.

- O que ele fez, querida? Ele te bateu?

- Sim. – Respondeu baixinho.

- Com o que? E onde?

- Mãe eu...

- Responda. – disse firme, ou ela não responderia.

- Cinto, atrás.

- No bumbum? Pegou nas costas?

- Isso... os dois...

Ela ia se enterrando na cama.

- Ele mexeu em você?

Silêncio.

- Rosalie, ele mexeu em você?

Esse assunto era delicado para ela, mas eu precisava saber.

- Rosalie, me responda ou eu vou precisar olhar.

Eu iria olhar de qualquer forma, mas eu preferia sempre ouvir dela essas coisas.

- Mãe, por favor, eu quero ficar na cama... por favor...eu não quero...

Eu suspirei.

- Está tudo bem, querida, agora estamos apenas nós duas. Vamos tirar a roupa que eu vou dar uma olhada em você antes de tomarmos um bom banho e passarmos algumas pomadas.

Ela explodiu em choro, e era sempre desse jeito para ela.

- Ele não encostou em mim dessa vez, eu juro, eu juro mãe.

Menos mau, pensei. Tudo que Rosalie não precisava era de outro estupro dele.

- Ok filha, que bom que falou, mas eu vou olhar do mesmo jeito, porque você estava assadinha ainda e eu preciso te limpar, depois, ainda temos os machucados do cinto para cuidar.

- EU SEI ME LIMPAR, EU TENHO 17 ANOS!

- Silêncio. –Falei firme. – Já fizemos isso antes, Rose e sabe muito bem como vai ser.

Ela se sentia revoltada e com razão. Depois de levar uma surra, e sabe-se lá quantos dias ela tinha passado de dor depois dele encostar nela ainda teria que ser examinada pela mãe? Era constrangedor.

- Eu posso entrar sozinha no banho?

- Pode. – Falei. – Anda, vai lá, eu já chegou e se lave direito se não quiser que eu te lave!

Ela levantou com todo cuidado e andou até a suíte do quarto.

- Porta aberta, mocinha.

Eu não ligava pro pudor dela, pudor agora não ia ajudar. Eu esperei, arrumando a cama dela e separando roupas limpas. Dei um tempo para ela entrar no banho, se lavar um pouco sozinha e respirar fundo.

Quando eu achei que era o suficiente, eu entrei no banheiro.

- Muito bem querida, já lavou tudo?

- Sim. – Ela respondeu olhando pro chão.

- Vire-se, quero ver.

Ela já sabia como ia funcionar e sabia que ou obedecia, ou eu faria à força, pelo bem dela. Ela estava... uma bagunça. Tinham marcas bem fortes, algumas tão roxas que já estavam pretas, mas nenhum corte desta vez, apenas roxos escuros.

- Muito bem, pode sair e se deitar na cama.

- Mãe, por favor...

Eu não respondi, eu virei de costas e dei tempo para ela. Ela se enrolou na toalha e andou até o quarto. Arriou na cama, chorando os pulmões para fora.

- Princesa, pra que isso?

- Eu não quero mais viver assim...

Eu suspirei, me aproximei e dei um beijo nos cabelos dela.

- Deita.

Eu falei empurrando ela meio a força. Quando ela ficou deitada, colocou a mão no rosto, para se esconder de mim.

- Dobre as pernas, pézinho plantado na cama.

Ela obedeceu e eu coloquei as mãos nos joelhos dela.

- Abra, filha, vai ser rápido.

Eu já tinha deixado a pomada do lado, para ser muito rápida.

- Rosalie, me obedeça logo.

- Por favor... – A voz dela já estava abafada do choro.

Eu suspirei e não precisei de muita força para expor ela pra mim.

- Pronto, querida, vou só dar uma olhada. – Era horrível tocar uma filha assim se ela tem mais de 4 anos e Rosalie tinha 17. Eu afastei os lábios vaginais dela e dei uma olhada breve antes de segurar um joelho e levantar um pouco para olhar o bumbum. – Parece bem melhor. – informei. – Vou só passar a pomada.

Ela estava constrangida demais para falar alguma coisa e eu não me importei. Nesta altura do campeonato eu já tinha visto tanto essas meninas peladas que era a mesma coisa sempre. Enchi o dedo de pomada e passei nela toda e depois a soltei.

- Pronto, querida, de bruços agora.

Pelo menos, para os roxos, eu passaria apenas um spray e ela poderia se vestir e descansar. Ela obedeceu e eu passei o spray que deve ter causado algum alívio por ser gelado e cheio de mentol.

- Pode se vestir filha, sem calcinha por causa da pomada.

- Sim, mãe...obrigada...

Ela pelo menos agora entendia a diferença entre o pai e eu. As primeiras vezes que eu cuidei dela assim ela ficou sem falar comigo por semanas e era uma gritaria só. Agora, ela apenas resistia por medo da dor e vergonha de ficar nua comigo (como se isso fosse necessário depois de tanto tempo).

- Pode dormir um pouco mais.

- Ok, eu vou sim...

E tinha Jasper. Eu pensei. Ele sim ia me dar trabalho.


	2. Chapter 2

**Eu sei, eu sei, capítulo curto à vista rs. Eu tive um SÉRIO bloqueio criativo essa semana rs desculpem meninas, eu volto em breve com mais. Feliz Páscoa!**

POVJASPER

Existiam poucas coisas mais constrangedoras do que eu não ser capaz de defender a mim mesmo. Ali eu estava, sentado no chão da sala, sem saber quando ou como ia poder pode mexer. Eu tinha vontade de chorar, mas era pior chorar ali onde qualquer um poderia me ver, e Rosalie estava em casa.

Quando eu levantei os olhos eu vi minha mãe descendo as escadas. Ela era uma mulher doce, de sorriso calmo e que não merecia passar por tudo aquilo. Ela era paciente até demais.

Eu tentei me cobrir melhor com o casacão que eu estava por cima do corpo, mas eu lembrava muito bem que por baixo dele eu estava totalmente nu. Não que ela nunca tivesse me visto nu, mas eu evitava ao máximo, o que era ridículo, se existia uma pessoa da qual eu não precisava ter vergonha era minha mãe.

- Pronto, querido, estou aqui.

Ela abaixou do meu lado e pegou o casaco.

- Solte.

O pedido para ela era simples, mas pra mim era muito complicado.

- Mas a gente tá na sala... – Minha voz saiu muito mais chorosa do que eu pensei.

- Filho, ninguém vai ver, não se preocupe, Rosalie está no quarto dela e estamos apenas nós dois aqui.

Mas ao invés de soltar eu me agarrei mais fortemente a ele.

- Tudo bem, vamos levantar.

Ela me ajudou a levantar e sem falar nada me levou até o banheiro do quarto de hóspedes do andar debaixo. Deixou-me em pé, apoiado na bancada e fechou a porta.

- Muito bem, agora tire o casaco.

Eu estava na pior situação possível, ela tinha trancado a porta e eu podia fazer a birra que eu quisesse, ela ia fazer aquilo. Minha única opção? Implorar.

- Mamãe, por favor..eu juro que eu cuido de tudo...

- Jasper! – Ela falou firme. – Tira logo essa roupa da frente.

Eu abaixei o casaco quase chorando, mas fiz questão de cobrir muito bem o pinto dela. Ela se adiantou em ligar a água mas cruzou os braços, um pouco chateada.

- Jasper, quantas vezes vamos ter que passar por isso até que você confie em mim?

Nem eu sabia a resposta, mas tratei de entrar na água. Eu tinha apanhado bastante e por isso eu gemi. Minha mãe foi logo segurando meu braço e me virando de lado para ela.

- Ele te estuprou. – Notou ela. – Tem sêmen nas suas pernas.

Nada podia ser mais constrangedor que isso. Ela suspirou e me segurou pela cintura, eu sabia o que isso significava, e já começei a chorar.

- Mãe, por favor, por favor...

Mas não adiantou. Ela me tocou e começou a me lavar como se eu tivesse 3 anos de idade.

- TÁ ARDENDO!

- Já vai acabar. – Ela falou com paciência enquanto eu esperneava no banho.

Já era ruim o suficiente meu pai ter me colocado naquela situação, agora, a mulher que eu chamava de mãe (e amava como uma) estava me dando banho e me limpando depois da pior coisa da minha vida.

- Acabe o banho.

Ela falou me soltando e encostando a porta do box para me dar alguma privacidade. Eu aproveitei para chorar, chorar muito e me lavar um pouco sozinho. Não sei se restava muita dignidade em mim nesse momento. Quando eu abri a porta, e vi Esme sentada na borda da banheira eu entrei em pânico.

- Venha, no colo.

Sim, ela queria que eu deitasse no colo dela para que ela conseguisse me examinar. Eu queria morrer. Queria que a terra abrisse e me engolisse pra sempre.

- Sentado, Jasper, quero conversar.

Sentar no colo dela era quase tão constrangedor quanto deixar ela me examinar, mas me arrastei até lá e sentei com cuidado.

- Jasper, eu entendo sua situação, não consigo imaginar como você se sente, mas entendo a situação, tenho 6 filhos que passam por isso.

- 5. – Falei. – Bella nunca foi...

Ela teve arrepios de pensar na ideia de Bella sendo estuprada, mas, eventualmente ia acontecer.

- Precisa confiar em mim, filho, confiar de verdade. Quantas vezes a gente se viu dentro desse banheiro, apenas nós dois? Não é vergonha nenhuma precisar da minha ajuda, querido, você é um adolescente ainda.

- É, eu sei... me desculpe mãe. – Suspirei. – Eu sei que devia me sentir mais a vontade com você.

- Devia mesmo, filho.

- Estou preocupado, de verdade, não sei quanto tempo Rosalie e Alice vão aguentar isso. Alice andou falando em morrer esses dias, e eu tenho certeza que Rosalie já tentou isso algumas vezes.

- Filho, isso não é problema seu.

- É meu sim, Rosalie é minha irmã, e Alice é minha mulher. Eu era um soldado e não consigo nem defender minha família.

- Ele é o líder do clã, Jasper, é o mais forte e mantém nossa existência, pode ir abaixando a crista.

- E aceitar tudo isso? – Ri nervoso – Mãe, quantas vezes você ainda vai aguentar limpar as pernas de Alice sem pirar depois?

Eu acho que nem ela mesmo sabia.

- Jasper, depois a gente conversa isso. – Cortou. – Se vira, deixa eu te examinar.

Eu levantei do colo dela, com um pouco de revolta e peguei o roupão.

- Eu vou pro meu quarto um pouco.

- Filho...

- Um pouco, mãe, depois conversamos.


	3. Chapter 3

POBELLA

Mais um dia que ia embora com aquele ar estranho na casa Cullen. Eu estava sentada na frente de um computador, fingindo digitar um trabalho de biologia. Eu costumava gostar de biologia, agora, eu já nem sabia mais.

Enquanto eu esmurrava o teclado, com alguma raiva por ter apanhado no outro dia, eu escutava Alice chorando no banheiro. Meu deus, quando é que as coisas chegaram nesse nível? Eu escutei um choro nervoso da minha irmã e resolvi me levantar e andar até o banheiro.

Eu bati na porta.

- Alice?

Nenhuma resposta.

- Alice, eu estou entrando.

Estava bem frio, por isso ajustei o casaco no corpo antes de invadir o banheiro. Alice estava sentada no chão, com uma gilete na mão. Eu entrei em pânico quando vi isso e corri pro lado dela.

- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO? ME DÁ ISSO AQUI!

Eu voei em cima dela e arranquei a gilete a jogando dentro da banheira, para longe.

- ONDE MACHUCOU?

Ela chorou mais.

- Alice! onde?

- Eu não fiz nada... tá legal? – Ela me empurrou. – Eu não tenho coragem.

- MEU DEUS DO CÉU.

Ela tremia muito, devia estar em choque. Eu sabia muito bem o que acontecia ali, mesmo que não fosse me dito. Nesta altura do campeonato, depois te ter apanhado tanto, eu sabia o quanto Carlisle era abusivo.

- Tudo bem, vamos...vamos sair daqui.

Eu ajudei Alice a se levantar do chão, mas as pernas dela tremeram forte.

- Ok, se sente de novo.

Ela sentou por cima do vaso, e ficou ali parada e eu fiquei sem saber o que fazer. Isso estava indo longe demais...longe demais...

Quando eu começei a me desesperar sobre o que fazer com uma menina de 16 anos em choque, minha mãe apareceu no banheiro.

- O que foi que aconteceu?

- Mãe...ela... – Eu nem sabia explicar.

- Tudo bem filha, eu cuido apartir de agora. Vamos tomar um banho, Alice?

- Não. – ela respondeu bufando.

- Mas vai tomar... – Esme suspirou. – Bella nos dê privacidade por favor.

Apesar de todo mundo já ter visto Alice nua, Esme sempre gostou de nos dar privacidade naqueles momentos de cuidado e eu, saindo do banheiro, tomei uma decisão impulsiva.

Peguei meu telefone, entrei em um armário, para evitar ouvidos curiosos e digitei o número de Jacob.

Uma chamada, duas chamadas...

- Bella?

Graças a Deus.

- Jacob...se eu te pedir ajuda...

- Qualquer coisa Bella...

- Escute, temos um problema aqui...

POVROSALIE

Eu acordei meio enjoada. Nem sabia que horas eram. A casa estava em um silêncio absoluto. Estranho para uma manhã normal na minha casa. Eu me forçei a por os pés no chão e andar. Foi quando eu ouvi uma voz estranha vinda da sala, junto com a voz da minha mãe e do meu pai.

- Eu entendo Senhor e Senhora Cullen, mas receio que quando temos uma denúncia as crianças tem que ser examinadas com ou sem sua autorização.

- Isso é um absurdo, eu sou pai delas. – Carlise disse alto.

- Eu compreendo, Senhor, mas eu devo insistir para chamar as crianças para que possamos ir até a delegacia para melhores exames. Um psicologo indicado também vai conversar com vocês dois...separadamente.

OH MERDA! Pensei. Exames? Denuncia? A gente ia apanhar tanto...

- E se eu me recusar?

- O senhor será preso por desacato e as crianças levadas de qualquer forma para os exames e entrevistas, se tudo for um grande mal entendido estarão de volta em casa antes do final do dia.

- Eu não posso permitir isso. – Carlisle disse.

- Eu... eu chamo as crianças. – Esme falou. – Por favor, Carlisle.

Houve um silêncio tenso, enquanto eu começava a tremer de nervoso.

- CRIANÇAS, NA SALA AGORA!

O grito sempre fez todo mundo correr, e foi o que aconteceu. Eu saí correndo, e meus irmãos também. Todos se olhavam, eu, Alice e Jasper ainda de pijamas e os outros com roupas caseiras e cabelos bagunçados.

- São crianças lindas. – A mulher falou. – Bom dia crianças.

- Bom dia. – Falaram todos em um coro meio descoordenado.

- Meu nome é Maria, eu sou assistente social.

- Isso é uma palhaçada. – disse Carlisle bufando.

- A gente vai até a delegacia, naquela van que está ali fora, ok? Todos podem pegar uma muda de roupa e objetos para se limparem na delegacia, mas quero que fiquem como estão agora, ok?

- Mas eu estou de pijama... – disse Alice envergonhada.

- Não tem problema querida. – disse a mulher.

- Eu pego as roupas. – Esme disse. – Vão, podem ir com ela, encontramos vocês em algum tempo, sejam bonzinhos.

Eu sentia os olhares nervosos deles, mas a gente era muito educado para reclamar.

Saimos de casa, e entramos na dita Van. Eu me sentei no banco logo atrás do motorista, junto com Emmett e Jasper, e eu me agarrei em Emmett. Senti que ele tremia tanto quanto eu.

A viagem curta até a delegacia foi silenciosa e cheia de nervos. Eu podia ouvir Alice chorando. Quando a Van parou, meu coração parou junto mais uma vez.

- Vocês podem descer. Primeira sala na direita.

A delegacia era pequena, por isso quando passamos pela entrada e pelo pequeno corredor vimos alguns policiais olhando para nós. Charlie não estava lá. Por que Charlie não estava lá?

Alguém deve ter o tirado, pensei. Por causa de Bella.

Entramos na salinha indicada, com algumas cadeiras colocadas ali para nós 6 e rapidamente nos sentamos na pequena sala que devia ser usada para treinamentos.

- Muito bem. – disse a mulher. – eu sei que todos estão curiosos e ansiosos. Eu vou falar como vai ser, ok? Um a um, vamos chamar vocês pelo nome, e aí vocês vão até aquela salinha ali. – Ela apontou para a esquerda. – Vão ser examinados e depois vão ser encaminhados para conversar com uma psicóloga. Vão poder tomar um banho e comer alguma coisa quando terminarem, ok?

Ninguém ousou abrir a boca.

- Vamos ver, quem é o primeiro... – Ela levantou um papel. – Jasper Cullen.

POVJASPER

Eu tinha coragem para muita coisa, mas quando ouvi meu nome sendo chamado eu tremi, tremi muito. Eu pensei em chorar, correr, dizer que não queria, mas ia ser pior. Meus irmãos já estavam assustados o suficiente.

Eu me levantei, esfregando as mãos no pijama de tiras azuis e andei até a sala.

- Pode ir, querido. – incentivou a mulher.

Eu abri a porta, entrei e a encostei.

A sala era... branca. Branca demais. Tinha uma maca, um armário cheio de coisas, uma mesa e uma mulher sentada nesta mesa, olhando para mim.

- Oi, Jasper tudo bom?

Eu pensei em não responder, mas eu acho que ia ser pior.

- Quer se sentar?

Ela apontou para a cadeira na frente dela e eu me sentei nervoso.

- Obrigado.

- De nada. – Ela puxou uma ficha e uma caneta azul e sorriu para mim.

Ela devia ter seus 50 anos. Era loira, de olhos castanhos e sorisso largo. Era um pouco cheinha, mas parecia simpática gentil.

- Quantos anos tem querido?

- 17. – Falei.

- Ok. Tem algum problema de saúde?

- Não, senhora.

- Certo...

Ela anotou o que eu falei e mais algumas coisas que eu não consegui ver. Nessas horas eu queria ler mentes como o Edward.

- Bom, Jasper, eu vou te falar como isso vai funcionar ok? Você vai levantar agora, vai tirar toda a roupa e colocar aqui neste saco . –Ela botou um saco branco em cima da mesa. – Tudinho, Jasper, até a cueca.

Eu teria ficado vermelho se pudesse.

- Vou ficar pelado?

- Vai sim. – ela disse. – Mas não se preocupe, eu estou acostumada ver meninos pelados, ok? Depois que tirar toda a roupa vai se deitar naquela maca ali e eu vou examinar você.

Oh, merda, eu sabia de pelo menos 3 dos meus irmãos que iam dar um escândalo por causa disso...

- Sim senhora...


	4. Chapter 4

Dê um viva para a liberdade de expressão! Não gosta, não leia (Afinal, você não é obrigado) e respeite!

Bom, eu nunca gostei de criticas ofensivas, mas tudo bem. Existem muitas histórias, graças a Deus, para ler, e ninguém está sendo obrigado a ler esta aqui. Se eu estivesse procurando escrever crepúsculo de novo não se chamaria fic. E segundo as regras do site, minha página está toda ok. Se você quer ler uma fic A ou B deixe sua opinião que eu abro uma votação com ela! Não há obrigação moral, dentro da censura que minhas fics tem, de serem histórias adolescentes ou com temáticas brandas.

Aliás, nos EUA, Canada, Inglaterra e tantos outros países que também escrevem fics tem fics até de sexo entre Carlisle e Edward e elas são respeitadas- temáticas adultas, violentas, entre outras. Viva a liberdade de expressão né?

Bem vinda ruti! E desculpem o cap curto, semana de prova! rs Vou tentar atualizar essa semana ainda!

POVEMMETT

Era um daqueles momentos esquisitos da vida, eu tinha certeza disso. A loira estava apavorada e só Deus sabia a quantidade de gritos que tinhamos escutado. Estava acabado, pelo menos isso. Ou não.

Ainda tinha aquela confusão toda de onde tinha vindo a denuncia. Estávamos sentados na sala, esperando Deus sabe lá o que, quando vi Jacob entrando na sala com Charlie. Sim, Jacob e Charlie.

Eu ainda não tinha visto meus pais, e me perguntava o que raios estava acontecendo lá dentro.

- Oi. – Jacob falou olhando diretamente para Bella. – Você está bem?

- Ela está ótima. – Edward respondeu agressivo. – O que pensa que está fazendo aqui?

- Eu disse para ele vir comigo. – Charlie explicou. – Vamos controlar os nervos, todo mundo. – E, então, olhou pra filha dele. – Bella, vamos conversar?

A cara da minha irmã era de Oh, merda!

- Claro.

Ela se levantou e olhou bem para mim quando o fez.

- Diga a Esme que vou fazer as coisas ficarem certas.

POVBELLA

Eu sempre imaginei o que me aguardava na vida pós-humana. Acho que eu estava enganada, mas não queria bater a porta para tudo. No fundo, Carlisle era um resultado de sua época: Uma criação estranha e abusiva. Ele era produto de seu meio. E quem era eu para dizer que ele não merecia uma segunda chance conosco? Comigo?

- Muito bem. – Charlie fechou a porta da pequena sala de interrogatório. – Quer me dizer o que diabos está acontecendo? Jacob me ligou dizendo que era grave, que Carlisle...

- Eu não sei o que Jacob te disse pai, mas preciso de ajuda.

- Claro que precisa.

Charlie sentou na cadeira, incapaz de ter essa conversa de pé.

- Quando chegou nesse ponto? – Ele perguntou.

- Acho que já tem um tempo. – Suspirei me encostando na parede.

- Bella, vamos voltar pra casa.

- Eu não estaria aqui se não quisesse isso, Charlie.

- Ótimo.

- Mas tem um porém.

Sempre tinha um porém, pensei, sempre tinha.

- Meus irmãos vem comigo.

- Todos...todos eles?

- E Carlisle e Esme também.

Charlie me olhou sério e depois riu nervoso.

- Carlisle e Esme ficam na casa deles.

- E podem nos visitar. – Negociei.

- Carlisle busca ajuda. – Ele negociou. – Visitas nos finais de semana.

- Esme pode nos visitar sempre.

- Jacob pode te visitar sempre. – Ele deu a cartada final. – E eu quero a guarda de todos se vou fazer isso.

- Fechado.

Somos vampiros. Isso tinha que funcionar e nos dar uma chance de sermos uma família de novo, desta vez, com Charlie e Jacob nela.


	5. Chapter 5

POVJACOB

Eu não sabia muito bem o que Charlie e Bella estavam falando lá dentro, mas eu via de relance as crianças Cullen com cara de poucos amigos. Quando Bella me ligou, eu pensei bem no que faria, e pensei em Charlie. Eu tinha que estar certo.

A porta da pequena sala se abriu e Bella saiu de mãos dadas com o pai. Sacodiu a cabeça positivamente para mim, algo tinha dado certo.

-Eles vão comigo. – Charlie disse. – Eu preciso falar com a assistente social, mas vão comigo. Preciso também convencer Esme que isso vai ser melhor para as crianças. Jacob, consegue levar todos pra minha casa?

- Tudo bem. – Concordei colocando as mãos no bolso.

- Nunca vão caber todas essas crianças na sua casa. – Esme disse enfiando as mãos em um laço ao redor da cintura e segurando um choro. – Desculpe, eu escutei vocês de longe.

- Não tem problema. – Charlie disse olhando para Bella. – Filha, quer ir conversar com seus irmãos e acertar as coisas?

- Ok.

Bella deu as costas para nós e tão logo que ela fez isso, Charlie se aproximou de Esme.

- Escute, Esme...

- Não, me escute você, oficial Swan. – Ela falou nervosa e atropelada. – Obrigada.

Houve aquele silêncio constrangedor.

- Eles precisam de alguma paz e de um local para recomeçar, mas por favor, Charlie, por favor. – Ela segurou na mão dele. – Não afaste meus filhos de mim.

- Senhora Cullen, eu não conseguiria nem se eu quisesse, mas temos que concordar que...Olhe, eles vão ficar melhor comigo, por uns tempos.

- Eu sei, eu...Fique na minha casa. – Sugeriu. – Deixe que eu e Carlisle fiquemos com a sua, por uns tempos, até isso se resolver.

- Espaço não é o problema, Esme.

Antes fosse, pensei olhando para os dois. Apesar de não estar participando da conversa, ninguém tinha me mandado ir embora até agora.

- Vai cuidar deles?

- Vou. – Ele concordou. – Vou sim.

- Rosalie e Jasper estão mais machucados que os outros. Alice e Emmett ainda precisam de ajuda também, diária. Edward está se virando melhor nos últimos dias, mas é sempre bom ficar de olho para ver se tudo está evoluindo como deveria.

- E Bella? – Charlie perguntou.

- Ela está precisando de alguma ajuda, mas seja delicado, isso não vai ser fácil para ela.

- Eu desconfio que isso não vai ser fácil para nenhum deles. Não é melhor uma mulher...fazendo isso?

- O senhor não é casado, até onde me lembro a mãe de Bella.

- É, eu sei. – Charlie suspirou. – Não sei porque pensei nisso.

- Você precisa conversar com a assistente.

- Preciso.

- E podem ir para minha casa, quando isso acabar.

- Tudo bem. – Charlie concordou. – Eu vou acomodar todos e devo fazer uma visita para conversar e pegar umas roupas para mim. Jacob, você fica ollhando eles quando eu fizer isso?

- Claro, Charlie.

POVBELLA

Os olhos de todos ficaram assustados quando eu disse que passaríamos uns tempos com meu pai. Seria estranho voltar a viver como ele e o chamar de pai. Fazia muito tempo. Esperamos quase uma hora em silêncio até Jacob dizer que iríamos em dois carros, com ele e Charlie dirigindo.

Na verdade, eu esperei Rosalie fazer um escândalo, talvez Alice, mas nada. O desespero de se afastar da situação foi tão grande que ninguém abriu a boca. Todos se levantaram, sofrendo por Esme, mas eles sabiam que ela estaria lá, todos os dias, ou quase isso, até que nosso pai estivesse funcionando corretamente. Eu não sei se eles queriam de fato voltar para a casa Cullen, mas essa era uma pergunta que ainda não tinha resposta.

Eu fui no carro com Charlie, Edward, Emmett e Rosalie. E eu imaginei que alguém iria falar alguma coisa, mas a verdade era que Rosalie começou a chorar, aliviada de alguma forma. Emmett abriu os braços para ela e a aceitou para dar algum carinho.

Foi uma viagem assustadora até a mansão Cullen.

- Bom... – disse meu pai estacionando . – Cada um sabe o caminho dos seus respectivos quartos, eu vou tomar um café e já vou ver vocês.

E ele esperou até que todas as crianças Cullens tivessem entrado na casa.

POVCHALIE

Aquilo era um pesadelo. Eu nunca tinha dado conta de Bella e agora tinha todos eles, voltando comigo já que a assistente me devia alguns favores e aquela era uma situação perigosa. Ela fez perguntas, afinal, Bella era minha filha biológica, mas acabou não recusando meu pedido.

Enquanto Jacob caminhava até mim, eu tratei de enfiar as mãos nos bolsos e apontar para a casa.

- Eu sempre quis morar em um lugar assim. Por que não me sinto tão feliz com a ideia agora? – Brinquei.

- Vai passar, Charlie, você fez a coisa certa.

- Quer um café, Jacob?

- Se eles tiverem café...

Entramos os dois na sala Cullen. Um local com muita luz e vidro demais pro meu gosto. Enquanto a gente olhava para os lados, imaginando que eles tinham de fato muito dinheiro, o destino nos fez olhar para baixo, para uma pequena poça de sangue no chão, no meio do tapete. E ficamos olhando aquilo, por quase um minuto em silêncio.

- Tem demônios nessa sala. – Jake disse.

- O café pode esperar. – E decidi que ia subir e ver as crianças.

POVBELLA

Eu estava apenas sentando no divã do escritório quando meu pai entrou. E eu nem sei como ele imaginou que eu estaria ali. O olhar dele estava mais firme, determinado. Aquele olhar em Charlie me assustou.

- Como me achou?

- Você é minha filha, Bella. Minha garotinha.

Eu imaginei que ele ficaria emotivo, e me perguntaria como eu tinha aguentado viver sob tais condições sem o chamar antes.

- Você está muito machucada?

- Não. – Sacodi a cabeça. – Eu estou bem.

Ele cruzou os braços, talvez nervoso com o papel que ele teria que assumir ali.

- Rose e Jaz vão precisar mais da sua atenção.

- Você é minha filha, Bella. – Ele repetiu. – Vamos ter que dar um jeito em você, mesmo assim.

- Jeito?

- É. Talvez um médico.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Charlie, médico? – eu ri. – Somos vampiros, lembra?

- Ok, é verdade. – ele lembrou. – Sem médicos.

Ficou em silêncio alguns segundos pensando.

- Então eu posso dar uma olhada. – Falou. – eu tenho treinamento médico, como todo policial.

- Você? – Falei nervosa. – Charlie, eu estou bem.

- Eu não pretendo discutir isso, Bella. Toda vez que eu te deixei solta, tive problemas, e olha onde isso nos levou. Tem um banheiro aqui? Com primeiros socorros ou remédios?

- Tem. – falei ainda nervosa. – Como disse, Rose e Jasper vão precisar mais disso.

- Vamos pro banheiro um pouco.

- Pai! – falei pasma. – Não pode estar falando sério. Escute, eu tenho algumas marcas apenas, nas costas e na bunda, que vão sumir em alguns dias, sem cuidados.

- Eu vou ver seu corpo e decido isso. Elas podem cicatrizar muito mais fácil com algumas pomadas. Eu já te vi nua antes Bella.

- Nua? Pretende me ver nua? Você me viu nua com seis anos, Charlie! Acha mesmo que eu...

- Calada. – Ele levantou a mão. – O buraco é mais embaixo agora, Bella.

- Eu não posso fazer isso. – O olhei quase chorando. – Eu não sou uma criança.

- É sim, Bella, você é uma criança. Meu Deus, olhe só para vocês! São crianças! Agora eu quero que saia desse cômodo e vá pro banheiro como eu pedi.

- Por favor...

- Por favor digo eu, Bella. Eu vou te ter que te levar a força? Por que eu juro que eu vou fazer isso se não começar a colaborar comigo.

- Mas pai eu...

- ELE TE BATEU BELLA E DEUS SABE LÁ SE NÃO FEZ OUTRA COISA TAMBÉM, COMO ACHA QUE EU ME SINTO? EU ME SINTO UM BABACA, BELLA, UM PÉSSIMO PAI, E SE VOCÊ NÃO COMEÇAR A ANDAR PARA AQUELE BANHEIRO AGORA, EU JURO QUE EU QUE VOU TE BATER!

O grito dele com certeza foi ouvido de toda a casa e me fez começar a caminhar pelo corredor, para evitar o som dele me batendo e eu implorando.

Entrei no primeiro banheiro que eu vi, o banheiro do corredor. Ele estava encorporando um Charlie que eu não conhecia. Assim que eu entrei, ele trancou a porta e tirou a chave. Ótimo, eu ia entrar em pânico.

- Por favor, não faz isso.

- Ja fiz. – Ele falou. – Agora vamos tomar isso fácil? Costas e bunda, você disse. – Charlie sentou na borda da pequena banheira. – Eu vou confiar em você, vire de costas para mim, tire a blusa e abaixe as calças.

- Mas eu...

- Prefere ficar pelada?

Ele estava tentando se razoável e eu compreendi isso. Era melhor obedecer, eu conhecia Charlie desesperado.

Fiquei de costas para ele, tremendo.

- Está tudo bem, Bella, não vai ser nada demais. – Ele tentou me acalmar.

Eu puxei a blusa e a soltei no chão, rapidamente.

- O sutiã.

- Mas...

- Não vou olhar nada, juro.

O fiz, e cobri imediatamente meus seios.

- As calças, filha.

Eu estava ocupada, me escondendo e acho que ele notou isso.

- Tudo bem. – concordou. – Vou abaixar elas para você, ok?

- Tá...

Ele colocou as mãos no cós da minha calça e as desceu sem cerimônia, junto com a calcinha, até meus calcanhares.

Eu quis chorar, a verdade era que eu estava pelada, mas ele estava apenas interessado em ver a parte de trás do meu corpo.

- Tudo bem. – disse ele concentrado. – Podemos lidar com isso. Alguns cortes menores, alguns roxos...

- Charlie. – Eu falei incomodada. – Pode me vestir?

- Bella eu vou ter que cuidar disso, querida. Então porque não toma um banho agora, enquanto eu escolho algumas pomadas e se deita de bruços na sua cama, querida?

- Ok. – concordei.

- Eu não vou olhar mais nada, juro.

- Ok...

POVALICE

Eu escutei os gritos, enquanto me encolhia na cama, totalmente apavorada. Eu sabia o que vinha a seguir, e sabia que Charlie viria até mim, mas eu realmente não queria colaborar. Eu queria minha mãe, só ela e queria sumir daquele lugar agora.


End file.
